I Would Die For You, Too, Daddy
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Nessie can't sleep and Bella is out hunting so she goes to Edward, wanting to watch a movie. When she wants to watch a scary movie, Edward let's her, and they have a conversation that surprises him. Different rating inside cuz I don't feel like changing.


**Heyy I got this idea while watching the Spongebob movie!! Whoo!!  
**

**Summery: Nessie can't sleep and Bella is out hunting so she goes to Edward, wanting to watch a movie. When she wants to watch a scary movie, Edward let's her, and they have a conversation that surprises Edward. Cute EdwardxNessie bonding :) Taken place when she's alltogether about 10 or 11.**

**Title: I Would Die For You, Too, Daddy**

**Rating: T because I feel like it and because of the scary movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the scary movie mentioned, or anything else, really. Just borrowing the names.**

**Just so you know, it's, like, midnight and I'm writing this, so it's probably not the best.**

**And also...Carlisle's mine :P  
**

* * *

/\/\ThirdPerson/\/\

Renesmee turned over again and sighed. _Why can't I sleep? _She asked herself. _I know! Maybe daddy can give me an idea -- since mommy's away to hunt._

Renesmee got up and walked to her parents' room next door. She knocked on the door. "C'me in," She heard her father -- Edward -- say.

She poked her head in and the walked fully in, shutting the door behind her. "I can't sleep," She said. "I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"I'm sorry, but I don't, love," he said.

Renesmee pursed her lips. "Will you watch a movie with me, Daddy?" She asked.

I smiled slightly. "I would love to."

She walked over and climbed onto his high bed. Edward got up and went over to the movies. "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Can we watch a scary movie?" Renesmee asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess. . . ," He said uncertainly.

"I wanna watch The Ring!"

"No," he said immediatly.

Renesmee pouted. "Why not?"

"Because, firstly, it's about one o' clock in the morning and you'll get scared --"

"I will n--"

"And secondly, it's rated R."

Renesmee frowned. "Well, then, can we watch Disturbia? I mean, I'm mature enough for that, right? I wanted to watch it earlier, but Uncle Jazz didn't know if I was allowed or not."

Edward nodded. "Good thinking on his part. Yes, I guess we can watch it. Are you sure you want to, though?" he asked.

"Yes," Renesmee replied.

"Okay. . . ." He popped the movie into the DVD and lay down next to her while it loaded. Renesmee lay her head on Edward's chest while the menu popped up onto the 50" screen. **(' " ' means inches right?)**. Edward pressed play and the movie started.

"Are you sure you're not going to be scared?" Edward was still uncertain.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"Because you'll protect me," Renesmee said softly, watching the movie.

Edward couldn't help it. He smiled. Nothing in the world was better than this moment.

"Daddy?" Renesmee said, getting his attention again.

"Yes, love?"

She pursed her lips again. "You would protect me, right?"

Edward seemed taken aback. "Of course I would!"

"You're sure?"

Edward would've had tears at his eyes if he could. He couldn't believe that she would think for even a second that he wouldn't protect her.

"Yes. I would protect you, no matter what."

"Even if you would die?"

"Yes," He answered.

"I don't want you to do that," She said.

"You don't want me to die?" Edward asked, confused.

"No. I don't want you to die, but I especially don't want you to die because of me."

Edward stared at her. "Well, sucks. 'Cause I'll die anyway for you."

Renesmee smiled at him and lay her head back down onto his chest, getting comfortable.

"I would die for you, too, Daddy," Renesmee murmured, her eyes closing a bit.

Edward's breath stopped. He took it back. _This _was the best moment. He watched the movie in stunned silence until he realized that Renesmee was asleep.

The words that she had said rang in his ears.

_I would die for you, too, Daddy. _

* * *

**Aww! I can't believe my own work! How sweet!! :'| I think I might cry!! Sooo how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Tell me!**


End file.
